Alice and Carey's Wonderland Adventure in England
by tomboypunkrock
Summary: Alice woke up, but it seems like none of her recent adventures are real! She's bored until she makes a new friend in Carey. They have new adventures and theres a few suprises for them. Mad Hatter and the Queen visit.


Alice and Carey's Wonderland in England

Alice came back through the looking glass and found that nothing had happened while she was gone. It seemed to be all a dream. She tried to tell her mother about her adventures, but her mother would have it. Alice was scolded so badly by her mother that even the black kitten flinched at the harsh words that were said. Alice once again went to bed without dinner.

Alice awoke to being shuffled out of bed to go down to the clothing stores for a day out. Alice was bored out of her mind. She traveled from store to store trying on whatever her "escort", or nanny, told her to try on. Suddenly she walked right into another person. When Alice got a good look at the person while she was apologizing, she realized that it was a girl about her own age, with very bright and wild eyes. Alice of course had to properly introduce herself, and in return the girl politely introduced herself as Caroline, Carey, for short. Alice heard her annoying nanny yelling and turned to go, but not before telling Carey where she lived so that they could play. When Alice ran off to her nanny, Carey felt like the happiest girl alive because she just made her first friend.

Alice was surprised to see that the next afternoon Carey came to play. Alice and Carey decided to play dolls, but they soon grew tired of it and decided to just talk about anything and everything they could think of. They got bored talking about the mundane things and Carey suddenly asked if Alice had any strange dreams.

Alice proceeded to tell Carey of all of her adventures in Wonderland and when she went through the looking glass. Carey was so amazed and full of wonder that she sat silently and unmoving with her eyes just as big as saucers, if not bigger. Alice asked if Carey thought she was crazy, a little afraid of what her new friend would say especially after her mother acted so angry about it. Carey came out of her trance and said that she didn't think that Alice was crazy at all. In fact, Carey thought that Alice was brilliant.

Alice came up with an idea to play a game as if they were in Wonderland. Carey perked up immediately. Her and Alice played this new game for many days, until that is, things started to get very strange.

"Ding Dong!"

Carey and Alice ran to the door to see who the unexpected guest was. They were surprised to see at the door a traveling hatter. Alice and Carey gave each other a look that showed that they were surprised that the hatter was so much like the Mad Hatter from Wonderland. They politely invited him into the house as a guest.

At this point Carey had left the room, but she had heard the last question of if he could have some tea. She began to laugh so hard that her gut hurt and she could barely breathe. When she came back she noticed that the hat was a bit different. Carey pointed out that the hat had said 10/6 in Wonderland, and now it read 1 4/6. Alice said that she had noticed and it was very strange.

Then suddenly both the teapot and the doorbell screeched. This was very odd because doorbells don't usually screech. While Carey went to the tea, Alice went to the door. The door had a right to screech. The person standing on the other side was the Queen of Hearts herself! The shrill saying of "Off with your/her/his head!" was the replaced with "Put her/him in jail!" with an even shriller voice. This confused Alice because there was no one around to put in jail.

Alice invited the "Queen" in for some tea. In response the "Queen" didn't say anything but sort of pushed her way through quite rudely. Alice led her to the kitchen and personally gave her a nice cup of tea. After she had been served, Alice literally pulled Carey out of the kitchen. Alice retold Carey everything and who the lady was and to be careful not to make her upset.

As they went back into the kitchen the Mad Hatter suddenly announced that it was time for them to leave. The Hatter and the "Queen" got out of their chairs and started to walk towards the door. As they exited, the floor opened up and swallowed Alice and Carey. They fell into a deep abyss and never thought it would end. Suddenly, Alice and Carey woke up with a start. They were in the same place they were in before the doorbell rang. The kitchen was empty but the tea things were still out. It was a strange day and a strange occurrence. Even though they were punished for having tea later when Alice's mother came home, they still enjoyed themselves and decided it was worth it.

The question is what really happened that day, but that is a story for another time and maybe for another author


End file.
